I LET HER DRIFT AWAY
by TheBeastOf fics
Summary: JOSIE IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY DARKNESS CAN HER LOST LOVER HEP HE THROUGH THIS CRISES
1. Chapter 1

*I'm losing myself why why can't I fight*

The last word Josie could think before it was too late the next thing she knew darkness took over and that was it for Josie Salzman.

"Penelope park help"Said Josie as she said the last word before she passed out.

PENELOPE PART

Josie was all Penelope could think about as she took a warm cold shower.

She stepped out cold as ice but weirdly dry she thought that if she never felt hot she'd never think of her again but what u want is what you'll never get.

Penelope she heard, what the f*CK she cursed as she started changing back to her dress " josie" "No im hearing things Josie is not here if she was she would have been naked she grinned as she remembered naked Josie on her bed"

"Penelope park help"she heard again she swore.

"Penelope plz help me"Penelope started believing that she could actually here Josie's voice what was she supposed to do so she ran she ran as fast as her witcth legs could cary off the park estate and into her car and she drove really fast to the point we her car made a noise she couldn't believe it Josie needed Her help and she always helps Josie.

She arrived at the Salvatore manor and ran in my was at the door Talkin with hope but she didn't care about him she just ran.

"Wait Penelope what are u doing here"mg asked as he looked at his friend in surprise

Penelope reached the twins room she hopened hoping to find Josie she found nothing not even miss b**Ch she walked back went out her room but still found nothing.

At this time mg and hope found her running to the kitchen and stopped her friend in her track and sadly smiled

"Josie is not at the school shes in a different dimension with Lizzie and Alaric"said hope trying to hold back tears.

*Plz like my Posie shipping session*


	2. Chapter 2

(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OK, LOVE U XOXO)

IT'S BEEN 2 DAYS SINCE PENELOPE CAME BACK, HOPE WAS TOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT HER BOYFRIEND AND TRYING TOO GET THE SALTZMANS BACK AND STILL MANAGING THE SCHOOL TO WORRY ABOUT PENELOPE.

PENELOPE CURSED DIFFERENT EVENTS BUT THE ONLY THING SHE WANTED BACK MORE THAN LIVING WAS JOSIE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE GIRL DREW HER TO HER EVERYTHING SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW JOSIE LIKE HER AND HOPE ONCE JOSIE IS IN YOUR LIFE THERE NO WAY OF GETTING HER OUT.

"IT WAS HER OR NOTHING AND PENELOPE WAS ALWAYS GONNA CHOOSE HER" SAID HOPE TELLING MG THE REAL REASON PENELOPE WAS BACK FOR.

"BUT HOW DID SHE KNOW SHE WAS IN TROUBLE HOPE" SAID MG A BIT ANOYYING AND CONFUSED.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND BUT THEY ALWAYS KNOW WHEN THEY ARE IN TROUBLE OR ANYTHING ITS JUST LIKE THEY CAN FEEL IT LIKE ME AND LANDON I FEEL WHEN HE IS HURTING AND HE FEELS THE SAME FOR ME"SAID HOPE ANNOYED WITH HER FRIEND.

*PENELOPES ROOM*

PENELOPE LAID IN BED WITH BOOKS EVERYWHERE AND TRYING WAY TO HARD FOR EVEN HER NOT TO WAS TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO TALK TO JOSIE IN TH OTHER DIMENSION BUT HAD NO LUCK FINDING THE CORRECT SPELL WITHOUT USING DARK MAJIC HOPE CRASHED THE DOOR OPEN REMEMBERING THAT PENELOPE ALWAYS PUT TWO BARRIER SPELLS AND ON TOP LOCKS THE DOOR.

"PENELOPE FREAKING PARK GET YOUR LAZY STUBID ASS OUT OF BED AND LET'S GO SAVE JOSIE" SAID HOPE WHILE SOUNDING LIKE SHE MEANT EVERY WORD.

PENELOPE STOOD UP AS FAST AS SHE COULD AND ASKED HOPE IF SHE WAS BEING DRAMATIC FOR NO REASON" WAIT DO U MEAN IT DO U KNOW HOW"

"YES, SHE TOLD ME HERSELF USING ASTRO PROJECTILE" SAID HOPE LOOKING SMUCK ABOUT IT

"OH OK BUT THAT MEANT SHE USED DARK MAJIC" SAID PENELOPE

"IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE SAID SHE CAN CONTROLL IT" SAID HOPE

THAT'S A LIE BUT I'LL LET IT GO SAID PENELOPE TO HERSELF RUNNING TO THE DINING ROOM WHERE THE SUPER SQUERD WOULD WAIT TO DEPLOY FOR MISSIONS.

"OKEY HOPE LETS DO IT AND GET JOSIE BACK AND THE REST I GUESS, (NOT CARING FOR ALARIC AND LIZZIE)" SAID PENELOPE AS SHE STARTED DRAWING A CIRCLE UP BUT BEFORE SHE KNEW IT SHE SAW A BRIGHT LIGHT AND WAS GONE.

HOPE WAS SURPRISED AT FIRST THEN SHE COULD SEE A LITTLE NOT FLOWING DOWN THE ROOF TO THE FLOOR THE NOTE SAID"WE HAVE TAKEN OUR DAUGHTER BACK SO PLEASE DON'T WORRY PLEASE TELL JOSIE (U KNOW WHO THAT IS)IF WANTS OUR HELP WITH THE DARK MAJIC:CONTACT THE DARK AGE COVERN FOR HELP. FROM MRS. PENELION SILVER PARK ."

*NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE LIKE MY STORY XOX*


	3. Chapter 3

*New chapter next week please enjoy and like for more*😀

Hope was kinda shocked when she saw the letter but it was non of her business and she trusted josie to tell her if something was wrong.

As soon as the Salzman were back everything went back to how it was except for josie once in a while shed Black out without explanation and it was too often so she asked hope for help.

"Hope I kinda need help I keep on blacking out and I have a felling it has something to do with the black magic I absobed" said josie walking in hopes room

"Oh yah I almost forgot I have to give us something" she said going to her closet reaching in and pulling the same note Penelope left when she vanished.

"What that"said josie

"It's a letter Penelope dropped when she left"said hope

"What!?,Penelope park was here and u didn't tell me what was she doing here I thought left" said josie knowing fully well why was her ex josie knew that she called out for her but what she didn't know was that shed actually come and help.

"I'm pretty sure u know why"hope said looking at her friend, hope always liked how the other girl would instantly blush when she was talking about the other girl,she expected josie to say no and not give in but nothing happens if you expect it to with this girl.

"Oh yah I kinda called her first before u, sorry she was the first thing that came to mind" said josie trying to hide the fact that she was blushing and didn't want hope to find out what she didn't know was that hope already found out.

"Whatever u say girl any way she dropped this letter for u I think but except it was signed by her mom instead the leader of the dark age covern" said hope worried this time.

"Oh what would she want from me" said josie taking the note from hopes hand and reading it faster then ever.

"I don't think she want somthing it seems as if she's offering to help u than anything get rid of that darkness"said hope

Yah,I'll have to check in with my dad on this so I can explain everything he's still freaking out about me and Lizzie"said josie saying bye to his friend.

"Ok please be safe bye" said hope looking at her friend with concern.

*The next part is of what happened to Penelope when she teleported so ay don't be pissed about anything ok I got u given u two for one ay you can't say I ain't entertaining Bros and girls watch out there might be a bit of new added shit so purdden me ima start*

(Penelope part)😭😭😭😭

Penelope landed with a thud and as soon as she landed she swore everything

"Alright who the fuck just did that I will reap u into pieces and feed u to my sister's"said Penelope clearly pissed.

"Ahhhh what if it was your youngest sister then" said clarely devilion park smiling and laughing at her sister swearing and being pissed.

As Penelope looked up she was greet by a wicked familiar grin "holy shit look who grew up when I was gone I'm impressed little one,where mom and Jackie" said Penelope lifting her sister up from the ground and hugging her.

"I've missed u Soo much sister,Jackie is outside running around and she's kinda boring without u well we all are even mom and she's queen of darkness."said clarely loving the her sister picking up a bit too much.

"Good thanks ima go talk to mom u wane come" said penelope

"Of course I do,what else can I do" said clarely

"Good u still sister's little girl, let's go throw a bone at Jackie and see how big she got"said penelope.

Outside stood a beautiful women with the same green eyes and lovely attitude as Penelope with a mug in one hand a knife the other the park manor was as big as a whole town the owerned everything and nothing and the were great assassin's.

As soon as they reached outside Penelope threw a bone at a huge wolf with sharp teeth and as soon as the bone reached 10cm away from it it grabbed and devoured the bone in on e gulp and laughed it soon shape shifter to a beautiful girl with long black hair and the same green eyes in one eye and yellow the other.

"When theyed you I didn't believe them Penelope and when I say throw a dog a bone don't actually u dumb ass" said Jackie clearly amused and pissed at her sister

"Ohhh u finely here now all the dark sister are reunited good,Penelope park full blooded witch with demon powers, clarely a witch/vampire whose lived longe than Viking and know every spell by head,Jackie a intelligent wolf/witch/deity stronger than every living and dead Bing in existence" said penelion park lovely

"Yes mom,I'm home and I can't wait to this story" said Penelope pissed but lovely

"Now whose momys little girls now girls" said penelion amused and actually meaning every word...TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

"We are mom" said all girls as they hugged they're mom.

*Character**datebase*

penelion park: is a demon and ruler of hell she also the dark sisters mom and wife of the currently stronger witch in this lifetime, she's loving and only cares about protecting her family since she only could have one child she adopted clarely and Jack into the family because her daughter was lonely.

Penelope park: Everyone's all time favourite she's caring but mostly stubborn she's the only blood daughter and is soon going to have to spend 10years in hell but can her be lifted,she's also the leader of the dark sisters and the next hair to the throneof hell and family business.

Jackie park: Is a strong got type of hybrid she only hear one voice above hers and thats her adopted sister Penelope park,she's also one of the dark sisters and can bend the rules to her favour she's really smart but act dumb her nickname is doggy cause when they were young shed turn into a kinda looking dog and give them rides around. (Anger problems a bit jealous)

Clarely park: is a very strong vampire witch that has every spell in time she's also teaches dark magic to Penelope and is a reper that can control her thirst by option and only also heard Penelope voice above anyone's she's a experienced vampire older than the originals because of her knowledge she was locked in tube for 100000000000000milliom years until she was set free by penelion to become Penelope's protector and touter but she act like a baby and thinks she's the youngest of the dark sisters. (Doesn't give two shits)

"Good"said penelion as she walked to hug of her daughters.

"This is a tremendous day we will selabrate,when I heard from Alaric that Penelope is moving to Belgium with her parents I was shocked because we aren't moving anywhere so I tried tracking you down but had no luck until I sensed your presence at the Salvatore school and teleported you with dark magic, welcome back baby girl " said penelion as she picked up and hugged Penelope.

"No need to worry Mon I just took long to come here and when I heard Josie's voice call for help I couldn't let her just die,sorry for working u"said Penelope hugging back her mom.

Penelion just smiilled as she heard her daughter say the name of the other girl name ",Whose Josie" asked carely and Jackie shocked and angry hearing Penelope the great green amber say other girls name was clearly something to behold.

"No one important"said penelion clearly laughing at her daughters.

Okey thought Jackie and carely and just looked at Penelope with a little worried look."ohh yes girls I have something to tell you"said penelion park.

Josie's POV ( 5hours before what happened at the top)

"Dad I u there"asked Josie as she walked in her dad's office what she didn't know that there was someone talking with her dad."yes honey I'll be there I'm just talking with penelion park"said alric forgetting that Josie still obviously had a crush on her daughter.

" park" practically screamed Josie running in redder than before to disappointment the one and only Penelope park was not there.

"Yes dear do u need something" said a beautiful slim figure with bright green eyes and long black stood still it's like she was disappointed and enchanted"No I mean yes but no"said Josie nicely.

"Ok then what do you need"asked penelion park curiously. While all of this was happening Alaric stood quietly looking from his daughter and the other woman.

"We'll see I came to speak to dad to ask to call you about my dark magic problem I want help learning how to control it" said Josie nervously.

"Ohh I see IL send a group to help u with your problem but after you'll have to do something for me" said Penelion knew that grin anywhere so she got it from her mom thought josie."ok what is it" asked Josie curious.

"No,penelion over my dead to be body I will not allow u to take one of my daughters" screamed Alaric at the women.

"Ohhh for fucks sake Alaric you stubborn old man I not gonna kill her she's just gonna join my coven and also it's win win for me and u she dodges the merge and doesn't have to kill her sister in replace gain lover to protect her friend and love ones including u" said penelion still calmly.

"What bullshit she'll have to do what ever the leader in training is saying including black magic" said Alaric more angry. Josie who was obviously listening was surprised to see her father so angry he was worse than angry he was obviously horrified.

"Why can't I just do dad I promise I'll be careful please it's eating I don't know how long I have until it takes over" said Josie scared of what her father was gonna do next what she didn't expect for father do was agree.

"Fine but u do it under my eye send people to train her here penelion" said alric still angry but what could he do if his daughter said yes already.

Fine I'll send the three sisters please invite them in with welcome hands" said penelion her smirk replaced with a serious face.

*Thank u for reading and please like my story sorry for uploading late had studding to do*

(Reminder: No stories next and next week course tests are starting thank u for understanding bye?😭😭😭😭😁😁😁😆😆😆also calm down I promise I'll make it worth waiting for.

(Next chapter : REUNION)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiii I'm back I just decided I owerd u guys a deep explanation so here it is please enjoy?

*These chapters are just further explanation so yah*of the characters from my story I let her drift away check it out*

You hear rumors, ancient story's about mother nature right but who knew she was such a 've heard about the originals and how they came to be but did anyone tell u how witches and werewolf's came to be the vikings where distractions of who really were the first people who lived in this world they were what were known as today as gods but later and older they were called giants cause how big and strong they were, they had knowledge and power but lacked what everyone had to survive love they never ever felt love until now.

"My name is Jackie I am the god of creation and beast my mother was god of mother nature and my father was god of beast but they died when I was born" said Jackie to Klaus.

"You expect me to believe u made werewolves and witches with just moving your hand as if I might be interested with the history of werewolves and witches but you seriously got some nerve telling Klaus Michaelson a fake story you'll pay" said Klaus standing up trying to reap Jackie's head off.

"Hmmm" said Jackie laughing and standing up as she grabbed Klaus and turned and snapped his head and dropped him on the floor "you can't beat me child no one can beat me that is my curse" as she walked off and burned the bar down.

"What the f**k" said Klaus as he freed himself "that is no human nor original and definitely not a hybrid for that is a monster of monster that is the loophole itself" thought Klaus to himself.

A thousands days walked Jackie until he got bored ahh he said I'll make a new race of witches the gemine covers this should be fun said Jackie to herself you see Jackie started everything what she didn't understand was who the or what the fuck a vampire was until she was in new Orleans and a girl with beutiful skin and green amber eyes walked in the bar but that was not the weird part to Jackie the weird part was that this person wore a cloaking spell so she used her god eyes and sore through the spell for this was no human but a demon no this was no normal demon it was the queen of all demons, she walked in and sat next to me the first thing I noticed is that she realised that I knew that I knew who she was so instead of acting like a normal person she looked me in my eyes and asked me something I thought no one would ask since years even the demons new asking a favour from someone like would bring you hell but what would haven if the person asking the question owned hell.

"I need a favour from you quite like a job acturely don't act stupid I know who you are and your price" she said still starring at my eyes.

"Yes" was all I could say for I didn't expect anyone in a million years to know who I am or what I was.

"OK,I need you to be become my daughters protected or sister whatever is good with you' she said with such confinement and confidence that I actually laughed at the statement

"And why would i do that" I said looking back at her

"Because I know you bored and I'll owe you great favour and give you my soul" she said with a straight face

"Ohhh,okay then bring me to her" i said getting walked out the bar and a black car was waiting for us we driver for a bit until we pulled up to a huge estate the said the parkers at the front.

"Ohh yes she's only 4 so can't you shrink into a baby or somthing" she said as we reached a big house

"I. A god not a shape shifter but I can" I said as I turned into a minie me but I went a 1 younger to make it more believeable.

"Better" she said stepping out and graving me like a baby if I wasn't getting anything out of this I would have killed her long time ago

As soon as we got the door a child stood outside waving her hand crazy she also had green eyes and one horn at the top of her head but hers would dissaper and reappear.

"Mommy,who DAT" she said with such an angelic voice that I wanted just to hug her

"Oh this this your new little baby sister you said you wanted one remember" said the older woman passing the little child me

"Ohhh she's cute mom like pretty yay thank you" said Penelope looking at her mom with a smilly face and a goffy grin

In a thousand years back if you asked me what I would be doing in this moment right here I would tell you drinking expensive beer and not paying a cent not chilling being pranked and reading but Im not complaining she turned out great right ?

Please enjoy my nice explanation of Jackie davilion she created witches and werewolf's if you didn't understand thank you post more next explanation is about clarely plz enjoy this one and see later stay safe? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a big awful time the covid 19 so please wash your hands more so you don't get affected or affect the? ?PLEASE ENJOY

Its been two weeks since Alaric and Josie talked to penelion so they thought she was joking and not coming they tried 12 times to reach her but couldn't until one normal Thursday every wolf including hope was on the field and the vampires where at their loundge or class but they were at the library and the witches at witch class.

(Outside the field - wolf class)

A massive thunderbolt and all of a sudden it was raining a thunder bolt on the field next to the wolves and hope then a person no woman stood there with a mask and a long coat all you could see was her hair it was pitch black with a bit of blond.

(Witch class)

They heard thunder then all of a sudden there was a lot of wind then smoke after the teacher used manic to clear the classroom of smoke there was a someone there in the front with a mvask and once again the only thing you could see was black ravern hair that flowed through down until her or her waist.

(Vampire class)

They heard thunder and then in a bolt a lil girl stood there with a mask with white to red hair she stood in the middle of the whole class.

"Hello there we are the dark sisters and we have come for you Josie saltzman" they all said together.

Field first

Everyone froze except for hope she just laughed and then attacked the masked woman instantly she froze and couldn't move because she saw red eyes coming from the masked figure.

"I wouldn't attack a new student if I were you let me try this again hello I am one of the three dark sisters we are from the dark covern we are here to help Josie control the darkness within her your principal Dr saltsman talked with the leader of owere coveen he must have told you anyway call me yellow because of the colour of my mask" said yellow

"Oh yes I remember now can you please unfreeze me now I'll take you to him" said hope

"Can't sorry my sister froze you not me you gonna have to wait it took you longer than the others but it still got you" said yellow lieing.

(Vampire class)

"What are you doing here lil girl all the 5th grades a east side" said the Dorian

"What the hell did younsay to me human I'll reap your throat then shove your heart in it don't you know who you talking to I'm one of the dark sisters names red but I'll forgive you incilince today but say one wroug thing and you dead you here me" said red her eyes flashing red with anger

"Ouch I like this girl" said Milton

"Shut up man" said Kaleb

"You two state your names before I kill you" said red

"I'm Milton bit you can call me mg and this is Kaleb hi" said mg

"Mg show me where Josie is" said red, so this is Penelope best friend him I like him and I can smell that he's a reaper like me but he cant control it oh you are my new toy boy thought red as she walked within mg to the witch room

(Witch class)

"What did you just say" said Emma

"I seriously don't feel like saying it asgaain Josie slatzman follow me oh I'll kill everyone here I'm from penelion parks covern one of the dark sisters no I'm the leader so follow" she said walking to the door.

"What the fuck" said Lizzie "what should she want with you Josie"said Lizzie again

"She's gonna help me control it Liz its OK" said Josie obviously curios on who this bossy but beautiful girl was and for some reason she was drawn to her its like she was a magnet.

"Ok " said Lizzie "why does she act like a bitch thore" said lizze to Josie

As soon as Josie heard that she laughed and then realized something this girl was walking out the door so she quickly ran after her until she kinda bumped into her.

"Ow sorry my bad "Josie standing up and trying to get of the girl

"No its ok sorry for leaving you like that Jo is mean josie" said the girl

Just for a split second something rushed through Josie's heart like she knew this girl she felt something only possible to feel by one person in the whole world could make her feel this it was Penelope the one and only she was put back to reality by Penelope no the mystery girl

"Anyway we wasted enough time let's go meet Dr saltzman and my name is red so call me red ok " said red walking away after a while they both reached the principals office when they opened the door the other two mystery people and hope and mg they all were talking with the principal until they stepped in.

"Green" said both red and yellow running to green

"Red,doggy you're here good now the dark sisters are here" said green

"What did you say to me green you bitch call me doggy one more time and I'll kill you" said yellow

"Yah sure you are going to" said red after a while of chattering Dr saltzman stood up and said "ok ok I called you all here to discuss owere biggest problem Josie's dark side I'm very pleased that penelion sent her best people to take care of you" pointing to his daughter.

"Yes ower leader penelion park has sent us to help your daughter control her dark powers" said green.

"Ok thank you you can take her after school and study but before that may you please do this one last thing" said Alaric

"Yeah" said green

" you guys are gonna have to attend the Salvatore so that no one gets suspicious and don't worry you'll all share one room with three beds for your privacy" said Dr saltzman

"OK thank you for your hospitality" said green walking out the room.

"Yo,dad I have a weird feeling that I know that person it feels like someone who came here before" said Josie worried

"Nah I dont think so if it were I'd know" said Alaric

"Ok bye then" said Josie,mg and hope.

Thank you for reading I'm currently writing my princess so sorry IMA uplaod more OK? ? ﾟﾙﾏ? ﾟﾒﾟbye the?


	7. Chapter 7

Yo I'm bored so I thought why not write instead haha help me any way still in lock down tell me what I should add to the story if there anything particular you want me to change OK plz enjoy..

As soon as Josie walked out the door she bumped into green the person with a green mask(acturely someone we all love and know).

"Ohh so sorry" said Josie stuttering and kinda touched the other girls hand by mistake but as soon as she did she felt something a flash of warmth and as soon as the mystery stranger pulled away she felt cold and nothing again Josie was joyful in the outside but cold and hurtful inside ever since Penelope left and found out about the merge she just acted this way so she does not cause her father to worry too much.

"Oh yes sorry its my fault too" said the green masked girl pulling away her hand and seeing the other girls face drop the one thing she couldn't afford to do was give away her cover but the truth was the only reason she came at all was because she wanted to see Josie one more time its been months.

"Ohh nahh anyway I should get going sorry again" said Josie once again trying to look at the girls eye but couldn't it was as if she had the most powerful cloaking spell.

"Seya around" said green and as the girl was five away she whispered "JoJo"and disappeared

"What the f**k" said Josie turning around as she heard a too familiar voice but there was nobody there because she had already left.

Penelope side

I arrived at my room that I was sharring with my sisters but I didn't mind much

"Sisters you would never guess who I just ran throw" said Penelope walking in.

(In case you haven't gotten it penelope and her sister are the schools new mystery three also known as)

Penelope - green mask

Clarely - red mask

Jackie - yellow mask

"Josie saltzman" said both girls with a tired and annoyed tone.

"Wht,how'd you know" asked as if she didn't know the ansew to this

"We gods not idiots well jackie is a god I'm just a very ancient legend" said clarely now sleepy

" what ever your gonna tell me cmon we gotta update mom on the situation" said penelope walking to her mirror and saying a spell then the mirror turns white than penelion park appears on the mirror.

"Yesss" said penelion intrigued and fascinated by something

josie

What the f**k I said as I turned around to see no one there again I shake my head I hear hope shouting my name as I catch up with the group.

"Wow josie they just came and they villiens but your already falling for them wow girl you work fast" said hope and mg teasingly as they finished their sentence josie hit both of them at the back of their heads.

"Oh shut up I'm not falling for them" said josie which was true she's not drawn to the others only the green one.

"Oh yes sorry I meant falling for the one with the green mask,right" said hope teasingly

"Go to hell hope" said josie obviously joking with her friend hope

[Quick explanation who hope is to josie - hopes josie first friend like official friend josie has always stood in the side lines while hope was adventureris I guess they right when they say opposite attract more hope would die for josie or even kill its probely cause josie saved her from herself Josie treats hope like sister no she treats her like she's her only sibling like she's all she has.]

"All ready been there quit warm acturely" said hope happily holding josie s hand to pull her to her.(no no Hosie fans, just a little hosie for yall-respect)

"Wow girl cmon now let's not cat fight " said mg jokingly to the girls.(do I have to explain mg too or have you watched the show)

Today was pretty much a normal day until the end of class when green got paired up with josie in class and they went to library but since it was Friday and Friday was empty it was just josie and penelope or green.

Halfway thru josie gave up and just got triggered I also think it was cause of the dark majic in her.

"Is that you penelope I feel like its you please don't even try lying to me said josie going into tears plz I beg you if its you just tell me I can't do this anymore I miss you so much that I'm freaking out please" said josie in tears and lookin at green

All green thought was ohhh fuck!? I can't fucken !? Nooooooooo!

Find out next time on - uncovered (plz enjoy and good bye should I add hizzie into this😊😊😊😊😂😂


End file.
